NINSHA
by Kahfi
Summary: Seribu tahun silam, dunia yang penuh pertumpahan darah kembali tenteram dengan diciptakannya aliran dan prekursor damai oleh sang Petapa. Akan tetapi, nilai-nilai mulianya justru terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu, membuat mereka kembali berperang tanpa tahu malu. Akankah kekuatan yang telah disalah gunakan itu bisa kembali pada hakikatnya seperti di masa lalu?


_**Catatan Penting :** Berikanlah ulasan (review) yang baik atau berkesan di hati. Tidak bisa memberi kritik dan saran? Jangan khawatir. Cukup ungkapkan perasaan kamu ketika membaca setiap fragmen dalam karya ini. Terakhir, tolong jangan pernah sebut Kahfi dengan nama **"author,"** karena Kahfi hanyalah seorang penulis biasa._

* * *

 _Keseluruhan rangkaian plot dalam kisah ini didasarkan pada,_

 _ **Naruto,** mahakarya **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Ninsha,** fanfiksi dari **Kahfi** semata, pengagum karya beliau._

* * *

 _Fragmen Satu_

 ** _Ketika Gagak Putih, Bangau Hitam_**

* * *

.

.

.

-o-

 _"Hanya karena hidup, manusia akan selalu menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa disadarinya. Selama mereka masih bernyawa, tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian di dunia yang terkutuk ini. Perang ... yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai kejahatan itu, **hanyalah balasan atas rasa sakit yang diderita akibat dikalahkan!"**_

-o-

.

.

.

Jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi, menukik lurus ke bumi menyebabkan akselerasinya kian lama kian meningkat. Menembus eksosfer, tekanan gas di sekitarnya memadat hingga mengakibatkan suhunya melonjak drastis dalam waktu singkat. Angin menderu-deru, menebah wajahnya keras-keras. Dia adalah manusia _—atau setidaknya persis menyerupai mereka—_ dengan jubah layaknya seorang petapa, terjun bebas dari angkasa.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ketika sayup terdengar suara bergemuruh, diikuti rasa panas membakar di sekujur tubuh. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, kala percikan-percikan api terlihat. Semakin dan semakin berpijar, namun tidak sedikit pun membuatnya gentar. Seolah sudah diprediksikan, api yang menyala-nyala dengan azmatnya itu hanya membakar lapisan pelindung di sekitar tubuhnya.

Hingga ... dentuman dahsyat pun menggelegar menulikan telinga! Disusul kemudian gempa hebat yang mengguncangkan area sekitarnya, membuat daerah itu menjadi porak poranda. Asap hitam _membumbung_ tinggi memenuhi langit, menyertai jejak yang membujur sesaat dia melintas sebelum jatuh.

.

.

.

 **Negara So,** merupakan suatu negara kecil yang telah ada puluhan tahun silam sebelum era _ninja_ dimulai. Terdiri dari beberapa desa di mana mayoritas penduduknya memiliki mata pencaharian sebagai petani, negara ini kaya akan pangan lokal karena banyaknya sawah, ladang, perkebunan, serta hutan-hutan kecil.

Meski secara geografis wilayah ini rawan terjadi gempa lantaran dikelilingi oleh pegunungan hijau, namun penduduknya tetap hidup dengan tenteram. Sebab pemerintah telah berhasil meminimalisasi kerugian yang dapat ditimbulkan dengan diberdayakannya infrastruktur secara cermat, di mana salah satunya adalah dengan pembangunan rumah panggung. Rumah yang menjadi ciri khas Negara So ini memiliki tiang-tiang kukuh yang cukup efektif guna memperkuat struktur bangunan. Selain itu, pengetahuan umum tentang menghadapi bencana juga dimasukkan ke dalam kurikulum muatan lokal, agar para penduduknya bisa aktif untuk mempertahankan diri bila terjadi bencana.

Negara ini dipimpin oleh Kaisar Tenji, seorang pria berbudi pekerti luhur. Beliau merupakan pribadi yang menyukai kedamaian, kecintaannya pada tanah air membuatnya selalu berusaha menghindari pertikaian yang dapat menimbulkan jatuhnya korban. Konflik-konflik eksternal negara biasa diselesaikan dengan baik melalui keahliannya dalam berdiplomasi. Meski terkadang juga membuat pihaknya mendapat rugi, namun menurutnya hal itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus memicu perang.

-o-

Suatu ketika amarah Kaisar tak lagi dapat dibendung kala mendapati peta palsu yang dibuat oleh **Negara Ka.** Dalam peta tersebut, wilayahnya diaku-akui sebagai milik mereka. Negara itu memang telah dikenal sebagai negara biadab yang biasa lancang mengeklaim suatu wilayah yang mereka anggap menarik dengan alibi bahwa mereka menemukan dokumen lama tentang kepemilikan daerah tersebut. Ini jelas merupakan sengketa yang tidak bisa diselesaikan lagi dengan negosiasi. Akhirnya ... pertempuran pun tak dapat dihindari.

Dari atas bukit, Kaisar menatap pilu prajurit-prajuritnya yang telah jatuh bergelimpangan. Tanahnya yang subur itu kini digenangi oleh pekatnya darah. Bersama ratusan pasukannya, dia pun mulai memberikan komando untuk menembakkan panah-panah. Rasa bencinya kian bertambah seiring jatuhnya korban dari pihak lawan. Tidak cukup membunuh satu atau dua, baginya ... _**negara yang berani menyulutkan api peperangan dengannya, harus dimusnahkan!**_

Ketika itu, turunlah sang Dewi. Parasnya yang cantik menawan rupanya tak membawa dampak apa pun, karena Kaisar tengah dalam emosi dan depresi akibat kematian dari prajurit-prajuritnya. Namun, dengan suara yang mengalun lembut, sang Dewi menawarkan kedamaian padanya. Meski ragu, pada akhirnya Kaisar menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kedamaian bisa tercipta.

Mendengarnya, sang Dewi pun berkata bahwa darah para prajuritnya yang gugur di medan perang itu tidak akan sia-sia. Belum sempat memahami kata-katanya, Kaisar dibuat terperangah seketika dalam sekejap dia berhasil mengambil _katana_ salah satu pengawalnya dan langsung pergi menuruni bukit, terjun ke medan perang.

Dengan gerakan tangkas, sang Dewi membunuh satu demi satu prajurit Negara Ka. Hingga dalam waktu singkat jubah yang dipakainya ternoda oleh percikan darah. Melihat itu, Kaisar pun meninggalkan busurnya dan menggenggam senjata lain, _kusarigama_ dengan ujung rantai yang terhubung dengan _katana._ Niatnya sempat dihalangi oleh para pengawal, berkata bahwa hal demikian dapat membahayakan nyawanya. Namun, tak ada yang satu pun yang mampu menghentikan manakala beliau telah bersikeras untuk maju ke garis depan.

Kaisar menampilkan keahliannya dalam menggunakan senjata. Sehingga tak lama, puluhan prajurit musuh mampu dibunuhnya dengan mudah, sebelum akhirnya dia menyusul sang Dewi. Berdua, mereka saling menjaga punggung satu sama lain dan menjadi kombinasi mematikan. Tak terhitung berapa nyawa yang telah mereka layangkan. Namun, dapat dipastikan bahwa lawan-lawan mereka selalu mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Ada yang anggota tubuhnya tak lagi lengkap, isi perutnya terburai, juga ada yang tempurung kepalanya hancur hingga cairan otaknya meleleh ke luar.

Melihat telah banyak yang gugur, pemimpin Negara Ka pun menarik mundur sisa pasukannya. Meski begitu, darah telah menggenang hingga sampai ke atas mata kaki, banyak korban entah dari pihak kawan atau lawan. Kaisar tersenyum pedih, setidaknya mereka berhasil mengusir mereka meski hanya untuk sementara. Karena dirinya yakin, Negara Ka tidak akan berhenti mencoba merebut wilayah ini.

Hingga Kaisar kembali bertatap muka dengan sang Dewi, ... untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, gelar yang selama ini dirinya pegang, seakan tak berguna. Sepasang mata indah laksana rembulan itu ... menghipnotis ke relung jiwanya. Kesedihannya sirna sesaat, layaknya pemuda biasa yang jatuh hati, Kaisar bertanya dengan pelan, "Aku Tenji, siapa namamu?"

Dengan senyum menawan sang Dewi mengenalkan dirinya, "Kaguya, namaku adalah Kaguya."

Sejak saat itu, Kaguya pun diperbolehkan tinggal di istana.

-o-

Malam telah larut, namun wanita berkulit putih ini belum beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Melalui serambi atas istana, dirinya memandang ke arah gelanggang yang menjadi lokasi pertempurannya beberapa saat lalu. Ekspresinya menjadi kaku seketika mendapati sekelompok orang tengah bergerilya, menuju tempat ini.

"Kau belum tidur, Kaguya?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya sesaat, disusul kehadiran sang Kaisar dari belakangnya.

Melihat Kaguya, Tenji ingin menanyakan kembali perihal apa yang telah dikatakan olehnya sebelum terjun ke medan perang. Namun, wanita itu hanya terdiam sembari netranya tak lepas menatap luar. Tenji pun mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Kaguya. Matanya menyipit kala mendapati hanya ada gelap di sana, akan tetapi ... samar terlihat beberapa pergerakan tak wajar di padang ilalang. Matanya melebar seketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah gerombolan manusia!

 **"Negara Ka,"** Tenji mendesis penuh amarah, ia pun hendak beranjak pergi untuk memanggil pasukan. Namun, tangannya ditahan seketika oleh Kaguya.

"Tunggu sebentar," belum sempat bertanya apa maksudnya, lantai tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergetar. Getaran yang dalam waktu singkat, berubah menjadi dahsyat!

Para penduduk segera keluar dari rumah-rumahnya dengan susah payah, dan mereka lekas bergegas menuju tanah lapang. Kepanikan terjadi di mana-mana! Akan tetapi, Kaguya masih saja terdiam menatap luar, tepat ke arah gelanggang yang tergenang oleh pekatnya darah. Sedang di sampingnya, Tenji resah. Sesuatu hendak dikatakannya, namun melihat keteguhan yang tersorot dari tatapan Kaguya, hal itu membuatnya bungkam. Wanita ini ... meski baru dikenalnya, entah kenapa dia bisa memercayainya. Mengikuti Kaguya, Tenji berpegangan erat pada pagar serambi atas istana.

Hal yang dinanti oleh wanita itu pun tiba. Masih dalam gempa, sesuatu timbul dari dalam tanah, tumbuh sekejap dalam kecepatan tinggi mencapai langit! Sebuah pohon dengan diameter tak diketahui muncul dari lembah peperangan, dan terus saja melebar hingga memakan sebagian besar pulau!

Kaisar Tenji ternganga, itu adalah pohon terbesar yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya!

"K-Kaguya, siapa dirimu sebenarnya?!"

Dengan tenang, wanita itu menatap wajah Tenji, _**"Aku adalah Kaguya, Kaguya Outsutsuki, penjaga Pohon Dewa."**_

-o-

Sejak ratusan tahun silam, tak terhitung lagi jumlah manusia yang telah melakukan kerusakan, baik di darat atau lautan. Perang, selalu terjadi di mana saja mereka berada. Perselisihan pendapat, minimnya rasa empati, tamak, cenderung berantipati, yang mana pun di antaranya selalu menjadi penyebab terjadinya pertempuran.

Konon, sebuah pohon pernah tercipta di medan perang. Sebuah pohon yang memiliki hawa kelam, sehingga mampu menarik perhatian makhluk dari dunia lain untuk mencari tahu dan menghampirinya. Merekalah _**Klan Outsutsuki,**_ berwujud persis menyerupai para manusia yang tinggal di bumi, dengan baik mereka sanggup beradaptasi. Sejak kemunculan Pohon Dewa yang pertama, Klan Outsutsuki secara aktif menjaganya dari orang-orang tamak dan serakah. Karena mereka tahu, _**pohon ini menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa mengerikan!**_

Meski sempat dianggap sebagai mitos belaka dikarenakan kemunculannya tidak menentu, tidak terpengaruh musim maupun iklim, Pohon Dewa pernah diabadikan oleh orang-orang di masa lalu. Melalui ukiran-ukiran hieroglif pada batu, atau torehan-torehan aksara paku pada tanah liat dan kulit lembu, sejarah ini diteruskan sampai kepada para anak cucu mereka. Tertulis bahwa getah Pohon Dewa memiliki khasiat untuk menambah daya tahan tubuh, serta kekuatan fisik. Kendati pohon ini memiliki pokok kayu yang terlampau keras, mereka tetap bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya, sekali pun bila itu harus menyulut api peperangan.

Klan Outsutsuki melindungi pohon ini dari masa ke masa. Dianugerahi usia panjang dan kemampuan psikokinesis, mereka senantiasa mengusir para penjajah. Meski terbatas, teknik mengendalikan serta memanipulasi benda dengan pikiran ini telah berhasil digunakan dengan baik untuk menjaga rahasia tentang buah Pohon Dewa.

Benar, lahir dari genangan darah, tumbuh sekejap dari dalam tanah, pohon ini hidup hanya untuk menghasilkan buah. Buah inilah yang nantinya akan menarik seluruh energi kehidupan di dalam pohon sehingga memusnahkan pokok kayu hingga ke akar-akarnya, membiarkannya mengeropos secara perlahan ... dan musnah, meninggalkan tanah yang lembik.

Namun, klan tetaplah klan. Mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan manusia dari berbagai suku dan ras yang terus berkembang dari masa ke masa. Sedang Pohon Dewa pun berukuran raksasa, tidak cukup bila hanya dilindungi oleh Klan Outsutsuki yang jumlahnya tak seberapa. Hingga di satu masa, Klan Outsutsuki pun habis dibantai oleh manusia, menyisakan seorang putri kecil yang telah diasingkan sebelum peristiwa nahas itu tiba.

-o-

Hampir 100 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa penyerangan Negara Ka. Kini, negara itu telah hancur disebabkan diameter batang Pohon Dewa telah meluluhlantakkan sebagian besar wilayahnya dan hanya menyisakan beberapa desa kecil. Meski pun demikian, bukannya melakukan gencatan senjata, mereka justru semakin gencar menyerang Negara So.

Mereka menyalahkan Negara So atas tragedi yang menimpa wilayah mereka. Itu disebabkan kedengkian yang telah melampaui batas! Di sisi lain, Negara So memang beruntung. Meski Pohon Dewa juga memakan sebagian wilayah mereka, namun diameternya tidak pernah mencapai pemukiman warga, sehingga tidak ada korban jiwa di sana. Namun, hal ini membuat paradigma penduduk yang tersisa dari Negara Ka semakin menguat, menganggap bahwa Pohon Dewa merupakan ulah mereka.

Ditambah kabar diadakannya perhelatan akbar atas menikahnya Kaisar Tenji dan Kaguya Outsutsuki. Membuat kedengkian Negara Ka semakin menjadi-jadi. Layaknya menabur garam di atas luka, Negara So justru berpesta ria di tengah-tengah penderitaan mereka. Puluhan tahun menyimpan dendam, mereka _wariskan_ secara turun-temurun kepada anak cucu mereka, **sebuah dendam berkarat!** Dalam diam, Negara Ka pun kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan. _**Tak lama lagi, dendam mereka pasti akan terbalaskan!**_

.

.

.

Menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang terkena debu, sosok itu mulai menampakkan diri dari pekatnya asap hitam. Hingga terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berkulit pucat tengah berjalan perlahan, berusaha keluar dari kawah yang disebabkan pendaratannya beberapa saat lalu. Namun, ekspresinya kaku seketika mendengar getaran bumi. Ia kembali menjejakkan kaki pada tanah untuk memastikan, dan keningnya berkerut semakin dalam, ... "Perang?"

-o-


End file.
